Atlas of Worlds
The Atlas of Worlds is an artifact created by an unknown pre-Mending planeswalker, currently owned by Sevid Fese. Its default state is a simple map of the plane it currently resides. Effects Perfect map The Atlas of Worlds is a "perfect map of the Multiverse," as the landscape of the world changes, so too does the ink of the Atlas to display the new reality. This works in both directions: modifying the ink of the Atlas or adding new features to it will cause the plane to react to make the map correct. The Atlas has an additional set of spells that can be used with it: Reconfigure The simplest of these spells is the conversion of materials, turning the soil in the area to sand, lava, lead, etc. Copy and paste Using a spell similar to a planeswalk, the Atlas can unfold and display the maps of additional planes. Unique geological features, such as Mirrodin's Quicksilver Sea, can be copied from their home planes and reproduced on the current plane. Quell and surge In addition to geologic features, the Atlas is able to manipulate local leylines. A "quell" is suppressing these leylines, a "surge" is amplifying them. This does not affect interplanar mana that planeswalkers often have access to. Locking An area on the Atlas is able to be "locked," preventing the area from being affected physically or magically either through the real world or through the Atlas until the area is "unlocked." This only applies to geological damage, for example atmospheric damage such as gas or aether attacks will still work unhindered. Annihilate An area on the Atlas is able to be "annihilated," or deleted from the Atlas and reality. Given enough power, entire planes can be literally blown off the map. Planar map A spell that is currently lost is the ability to use the Atlas as a planar map, showing the relative positions of planes, including planes not known by the map's wielder. Sevid, with the help of fellow map-witch Lochana, has discovered a smaller scale alternative to this by using the copying spell to map the Blind Eternities. Additional commands The following commands are not strictly spells built into the Atlas of Worlds, but more tactics developed by Sevid and her allies using the map. * Quake is a simulated, localized earthquake. * Lockdown surrounds the target with tall stone walls. * Landslide quickly raises the area around the target, generally with the intent to violently move them away or towards the person calling the command. * Geoport manipulates the top layer of soil to quickly and somewhat carefully move them. Generally this is only used for short distances when Sevid is unable to see the moving area. * Staggerstep is a tricky command, involving the Cartographer's Step (Sevid's map that tracks footsteps) to manipulate the earth as someone steps on it. * Bunny buster is an offensive maneuver invented to deal with Cornrose during the events of ''Villains: The Musical''. It involves using a column of stong material, generally lead or heavy stone, hidden below the ground which is then rammed into the target at high speed. Villains: The Musical Not long after the Mending, the Atlas of Worlds is discovered by Rei of Scuripi, who uses the map to cause the Komurk Forest to wildly grow and overtake cities in the countries of Diasune, Akrume, and Koras. When Rei is betrayed and apprehended, the Atlas is confiscated. When it seems to be immune to all attempts to destroy it, it is moved into the Vault. After seeing Sevid's skills, Saia Evigal offers her the Atlas for her assistance in the heist. The Atlas becomes the first stop in the heist to help better locate the other targets. Category:Cajuniverse